Doctor Sueño
by that-is-clearwater
Summary: Supo lo que ella diría a continuación antes de que lo dijera y sin lectura de mente de por medio. Echó un vistazo alrededor cuando Ino le cogió la mano, pero no la retiró. "—Promete que no dejarás que me atrape, Gaara. Prométemelo."; Lo hizo, porque era una chica y necesitaba consuelo. Sin embargo, solo existía una manera de mantener tal promesa, y era eliminar la amenaza. AU
1. Prólogo

**NA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi; de igual forma la historia tampoco. Si alguien desea leer la original los invito a leer "Doctor Sueño" de Stephen King (mi autor favorito) yo sólo uní todo para mi propio entretenimiento y el de los fans de la pareja.**

**PD: Existe una pequeña alteración en la historia para que cada uno de los sucesos logre desarrollarse bien.**

**Existe Ooc y AU.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ese mapache con cuerpo gelatinoso y de aspecto asqueroso había rondado por sus pensamientos. ¿10 años? ¿20? Había perdido la cuenta, o más que perderla se había obligado a olvidarla, aunque pareciese imposible olvidar la fecha exacta del fatídico día en que su madre perdió la vida en aquel horrible accidente.

Tal vez si él no estuviera atemorizado por los fantasmas que rondaban en ese hotel su madre estaría a su lado. Si el cocinero de nombre Baki no hubiese estado adolorido podría haber sacado a su madre de aquella caldera que estaba a punto de explotar. Tal vez… Sin embargo el 'hubiera' es una palabra que no existe. Los hechos pasan por alguna razón y es un medio irrefutable de negar. Claro que nadie puede viajar al pasado y cambiar esos pequeños detalles, y Gaara lo sabía perfectamente.

Es por eso que había despreciado y atemorizado al mismo tiempo a ese extraño ente que se adentraba en su cabeza, Shukaku era su nombre. En sus tiempos de gloria había sido el gerente más importante que el Hotel tuvo, más el alcohol llegó a sus manos, logrando que de estas matase a su familia y a la mayoría de los visitantes. Tiempo después, gracias a un gran programa de mercadotecnia el hotel volvía a la vida, y la madre del pequeño Gaara fue contratada como la nueva gerente. Suponemos que si el chico fuese normal, si él hubiera sido un buen niño e hiciese caso a las amenazas que su madre le daba podría haber salvado sus vidas.

Sabaku Gaara, a sus siete años de edad sabía que sería todo menos normal, ya que los niños de su edad no podían saber lo que los demás pensaban. Los niños de su edad no podían ver lo que pasaría esa tarde o la próxima semana. Los niños de su edad no podían encontrar los objetos que sus madres perdían con sólo tocar la cabeza de ellas y mentalizar de qué objeto se trataba. Los niños de su edad eran solamente niños, los que jugaban a ser súper héroes con poderes de mentira, en cambio Gaara lo tenía de verdad, cosa que lo hacía sentirse más que solitario, jugando en cada momento con su fiel amigo Kankuro, quien su madre decía era su amigo imaginario.

Más sin embargo nada fue tristeza más para el pequeño Gaara cuando Baki llegó a su vida.

Aquel simpático cocinero del hotel lo sorprendió sobre manera al llamar a su mente sin permiso. Se asustó. ¡Claro que lo hizo! ¿Qué clase de persona desconocida te llama por tu sobrenombre sin saber tu propio nombre? Sólo él.

Baki, al igual que Gaara, tenía ese gran poder genial como el pequeño lo llamaba, claro que él no sabía el dolor, mal tiempo y horrores que podría traerle, era solamente un crío hermoso, inocente y de cabellos como el fuego que buscaba de un buen amigo con el cuál compartir sus más grandes aventuras.

El resplandor, ese era el nombre, ya que como explicó Baki las personas que lo poseían podían ver 'Resplandecer' a todos los que tuvieran aunque sea una pizca. Muchas veces lo tomaban por nombre como Suspicacia, buena suerte o algún sinónimo que expresara la fortuna del hombre. Gaara resplandecía, como un foco gigante, por lo que su poder sería más de lo que alguien podría tener. ¿Por qué el destino debe de encargarse de hacer sufrir a los que menos se lo merecen? Siempre se reprochaba Baki al recordar lo sucedido.

— _Escucha Gaara, en este hotel encontrarás a los monstruos más malvados que en algún momento de tu vida puedas conocer, por más que trates ellos se acercarán a ti, lo único que debes de hacer es cerrar los ojos y ellos desaparecerán si así tú lo deseas. No lo olvides. Cierra tus ojos y desea con todas tus fuerzas que se larguen si algo malo quieren hacer._ — explicó el cocinero en la mente del infante, mientras él lo miraba con signos interrogantes.

Pero después de unas semanas – en donde Baki tomó sus vacaciones – apareció el primero de ellos.

Se trataba de una niña rubia, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y un gracioso cabello atado en 4 coletas altas. Gaara se emocionó. ¡Había más niños para jugar en el hotel! Pero… ¿Por qué esa niña tenía líquido rojo en todo su cuerpo? ¿Por qué en unos días le faltaba un ojo?

Pero la niña no se comparaba en nada cuando el mapache aparecía. Él si lo atormento por meses. Susurraba en su mente que lo mataría, le sacaría cada uno de sus órganos y lo colgaría en el hasta banderas, haría miles de horribles cosas a él y su mamá si no lo ayudaba en el hotel.

Aunque Gaara deseaba que se fuera él volvía a los minutos, en veces no volvía por días o semanas pero a su llegada siempre lo amenazaba y Gaara temía ayudar a él y ser engañado, que algún daño le ocasionara a su mamá, Kankuro, Baki o a él.

Pero el daño fue inminente.

Un frío día de diciembre la peor catástrofe pasó. La caldera que era demasiado vieja necesitaba cuidados sumamente importantes, de no ser así al subir su propia temperatura explotaría, llevándose con ella todo el hotel. Está de menos explicar que Shukaku había poseído a su madre, tratando de que esta matara al pequeño pelirrojo. Baki llegó apenas unas horas antes del accidente, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, así que preocupado tomó el primer vuelo que lo llevara al hotel.

La caldera explotó, se llevó todo el pasado que el hotel contenía, además de la madre de Gaara, dejando al cuidado del herido cocinero –la madre de Gaara le había dado una gran paliza con el machete de la cocina- y un pequeño niño gritando al cielo desgarradoramente que su madre volviera, que Shukaku la devolviera y se largara para siempre. Más su madre nunca llegó. Shukaku sí.

Años después de la muerte de su madre Shukaku apareció, proclamando venganza por la destrucción de su hogar, amenazándolo con quitarle la vida, decía y proclamaba que lo haría sufrir como a su madre lo hacía en el infierno. Pero Baki lo salvo.

Baki le dio la medicina a su enfermedad… no lo sanaría más sin embargo sí que detendría la enfermedad todo el tiempo que él mismo quisiera. Lo único que debía de pensar era en un gran armario con cajas fuertes donde sólo él podría tener la llave y abrirlas. Después de eso Shukaku no logró molestarlo más, había sido cautivo en la caja fuerte más grande y al fondo del armario.

Pero habían sido tantos años después de eso… Gaara es ahora un joven de 28 años, se encontraba solo después de huir de la casa de Baki tratando de buscar su propia felicidad. Dependía tanto de la morada que sus parejas sexuales le brindaban cada noche de juerga. ¿Por qué recordaba aquello en este momento? Todo tenía un porque.

Últimamente no se sentía el, por más que bebiera el alcohol no detenían los destellos que atravesaban su cabeza, no lo hacían que evitara el escuchar esa melodiosa voz que en ocasiones eran desgarradores gritos de ayuda. Gaara estaba preparado y tenía una caja lista para encerrar a la intrusa –de algo estaba seguro era que de una mujer se tratara-.

Esa noche en especial, mientras estaba enredado entre el cuerpo de su nueva conquista tuvo la conexión más fuerte que haya logrado obtener en algún momento. La intrusa había gritado, aterrada, y no vio más.

Pensó que se trataba de una estrella o algún rayo de sol, más sin embargo fue más que un rayo, el propio sol se trataba de una joven de cabello largo y ojos de un azul tan profundo como el cielo mismo, pero estaban nublados por el terror, corriendo el maquillaje que los adornaba.

— _Lo mataron. Se comieron al chico deportista, tienes que decirle a tu hermano que lo ayude, Kankuro._ — Susurró la extraña mientras desesperada empezaba frotar su labio inferior con su dedo índice. Una manía tan familiar para el pelirrojo.

Sólo que ¿Por qué la extraña le llamó por el nombre de su antiguo amigo imaginario?

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, desde hace meses me había leído la segunda parte de El Resplandor y por alguna razón tenía tantas ganas de escribir la versión y adaptarla a un GaaIno.**

**Trate de reducir el primer libro lo más que pude y adaptarlo a la historia que tengo en mente. Si observo buenos resultados les prometo que el lunes subiré el primer capítulo ~**

**Perdonen si en algunos párrafos no se logra entender algo. No es mi primer fanfic, sin embargo no logro poder expresar cronológicamente acontecimientos o lograr hablar en sólo tiempo. Espero después cambiar aquello y sin más disfruten de la lectura(:**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco de sobremanera y los veré a la próxima actualización.**

**Aiooooooooooooooooooooooos:3**


	2. La primera conexión

**N/A: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de igual forma la historia general es obra del autor Stephen King. Yo sólo me dedico a adaptarla a mi propio gusto y el de los fans de la pareja.**

**AU**

**Ooc**

— Blablabla — Conversaciones normales

— _Blablabla_ — Pensamientos y/o conversaciones mentales.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**La primera conexión**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Anís Celestine no tenía decidido qué sería de su vida hasta el momento en que Inoichi Yamanaka apareció en su vida. Un joven alto, con rasgos asiáticos demasiado marcados, de cabello color rubio teñido y un tanto largo como los cantantes de Trash Metal famosos de esa época lo usaban.

Anís no era más que una chica inglesa, de estatura baja y poseedora de unos preciosos ojos color azul. Inoichi había mencionado que eran su cielo personal, podría descifrar cualquier cosa que aquellos ojos transparentes sintieran. Sin duda alguna el joven japonés no era más que un hombre con los sentimientos demasiado intensos, enamorando a la chica con cada oportunidad que él tenía. Anís se había especializado en la Lengua Inglesa, siendo así una maestra de intercambio en Japón.

¿Cómo fue que aquella chica terminara prendada y al lado del arquitecto japonés? Todo empezó cuando Anís necesitaba más dinero para pagar la renta de su departamento. El único trabajo que encontró que se moldeaba a sus necesidades y horarios libres fue en la floristería a dos cuadras de su departamento; y la pequeña oficina en donde Inoichi presentaba su servicio social.

Inoichi más que un ayudante era el chico de los mandados, era tratado peor que un perro pero aun así lograba conocer todo lo que un arquitecto necesitaba en su vida profesional y no estudiantil.

23 de marzo de 1982 es la fecha exacta en donde Inoichi quedó flechado de la chica de las flores; la secretaría de su jefe había olvidado comprar un ramo de flores para la junta importante con los directivos de un invernadero, así que mandaron al joven arquitecto a buscar algunos ramos característicos. Sorpresa del chico fue al encontrar a una joven hermosa y mucho más baja que él, de unos ojos de un precioso tono azul y con rasgos demasiado delicados y dulces, a leguas se notaba que asiática no lo era. Siempre reirá al recordar su intento por hablar con ella, –su inglés era pésimo y el japonés de la chica era malo- desesperada Anís lo tomó de la mano y condujo por todas las flores señalando en cada sección si acaso era aquella las que necesitaba. Inoichi escogió puras flores al azar, encontrándose en un estado de shock aun por la presciencia de ella. Está por demás mencionar que ese día Inoichi no volvió nunca más a la oficina.

Después de ese día Inoichi trabajó al lado de Anís en la floristería, ella le ayudaba con su inglés y él con el japonés, además de facilitar las compras a los clientes que no entendían cuando la chica los saludaba u ofrecía un bello ramo para sus novias o madres.

Habían durado dos años para formalizar su relación, Inoichi al lado de sus fieles dos mejores amigos abrieron su propia oficina de arquitectos. Anís empezaba a laborar como catedrática en las universidades de Japón, además de tener un japonés más que entendible y fluido. Pero ellos, ellos como pareja empezaban a vivir juntos, creciendo más que nada como uno sólo, uno que se amaba y profesaba una inmensa confianza y adoración el uno por el otro.

Otros dos años más habían pasado en su relación pero habían sido diferentes. Anís era una mujer un poco diferente, si Inoichi perdía algún proyecto ella intuía en qué lugar podría estar. Si la junta de ese día en el cuál se le hacía tarde fue cambiado sin su consentimiento su novia le ofrecería que volviera a la cama con ella, más sería su enojo después al estar solo en la sala de juntas. Muchas de esos pequeños detalles hacían de especial a Anís, malo era cuando los presentimientos que tenía no eran para nada agradables, como la repentina muerte de su madre en Inglaterra o el accidente de auto de Inoichi en la carretera.

Anís resplandecía, no de una forma brillante, eran simples destellos en la oscuridad que la mayoría de las veces salvaba la vida de ella o Inoichi. Pero el mayor rayo de luz que pudo ver en su vida fue el momento en que su pequeña hija nación.

Sin duda alguna Ino Yamanaka fue el mejor regalo que los dos han obtenido en la vida. Una preciosa bebé tan blanca como la leche, el cabello rubio al igual que Inoichi, los rasgos delicados, frágiles y finos como su madre pero sin perder el predominante asiático que obtuvo gracias a su padre. Pero fue el tono azul idéntico a su mamá que logró hacer de Ino la bebé más bella que se encontraba en la sección de maternidad.

Los primeros años de vida de Ino fueron los magníficos para sus padres, dependiendo más ellos de ella que la propia bebé, era extraño, los bebés siempre querían estar al lado de sus padres, lloraban al no verlos al lado de sus cunas, si no se presentaban cuando tenían hambre; pero Ino era otro caso, no rehuía a sus padres pero gustaba de hacer cosas sola, extraño porque ningún bebé es independiente.

Cuando Anís salía a su jardín, acompañada de la bebé reina de sus mañanas, observaba intrigada como Ino jalaba con muchas fuerzas pequeñas flores y empezaba a formar pequeños ramos. ¿Era acaso eso lo extraño? Lo sorprendente era que la bebé de un año y 5 meses sabía diferenciar cuales eran las plantas aromatizadas y cuales medicinales, que flor combinaba mejor con otro formando de esta forma algunos ramos preciosos –aprovechando de tener ideas para su trabajo en la florería- ¿Cómo sabia aquello Ino? Era mucho para que su razonamiento o lógica que estaba empezando a tener forma lo supiera.

En varias ocasiones cuando Inoichi no recordaba en donde se encontraba su maletín y su esposa se encontraba demasiado preocupada buscando los exámenes de sus alumnos, encontraban a una sonriente Ino arrastrando el maletín y tirando algunas hojas de exámenes por el camino que tomaba.

Pasando los años Ino empezaba a desarrollar una personalidad diferente a lo que una niña de su edad podría tener. Gustaba de jugar al té o a las muñecas, pero también jugaba o hacía exploraciones en el jardín junto con su amigo imaginario Kankuro en busca de algún tesoro perdido en Konoha.

Ese fue el pequeño terror como padres al que se enfrentaron, cuando Ino tenía apenas 5 años llegó a su vida el buen amigo Kankuro. Ino mencionaba que era un niño mucho más grande que ella, tenía 13 años y cuidaba de un amigo dos años mayor que ella y a la madre de este.

En sí Kankuro no tenía nada de malo, ellos ya sabían que pronto existirían los amigos imaginarios, sin embargo el verdadero problema fueron las pesadillas que Ino tenía, un mapache de gran tamaño amenazándola en sueños, los mensajes que Kankuro le daba mencionando que su amigo estaba en peligro, que el hotel donde vivían era malo y el señor mapache había asesinado a muchas personas ya.

Sin duda fueron los años más traumantes para ellos como padres, pero Ino había florecido, su pasado estaba tan remoto al presente en el que vivían, ya no acertaba en el futuro, no tenía pesadillas ni premoniciones, Ino era ahora una mujer hermosa de largo cabello tan rubio y brillante como el sol, delgada y de piernas torneadas que cualquier hombre quisiera ser el dueño y acariciarlas, de proporciones considerables, no mucho pero para nada poco. Pero sus ojos. Esos orbes azules que hacían sentir a cualquiera enamorado, aquellos destellos azules que revelaban cualquier secreto y abrían sus puertas para que pudieran observar su alma.

— Cariño ¿No es acaso muy tarde para tu primer día de clases en la primaria? Los niños serán difíciles de tratar si están aburridos.

— ¡El primer día! Maldición, te veré en la noche, te quiero mami. — se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y tomando apurada su maletín la joven rubia.

A sus 26 años de edad Ino empezaba a impartir clases en una primaria privada como maestra de inglés, al igual que su madre pensó que el idioma en conjunto de la educación sería la vocación perfecta para alguien como ella. Amaba a los niños y le era demasiado fácil el tratar con los demás.

Su sorpresa fue al encontrar una sala llena de niños calmados, ninguno estaba gritando, los niños no molestaban a las niñas ni hacían un alboroto como verdaderos diablillos que son.

— Lamento haber llegado hasta ahora, le prometo que su maestra nunca más los hará esperar. Pero ¿Por qué no empezamos a conocernos? Les tengo un magnífico juego. — sacó de su maletín una pequeña pelota de un rojo brillante, la sostenía y lanzaba un poco sin perder el eje de la superficie y su mano derecha. — Quien tenga esta pelota deberá de presentarse, me dirá su nombre, que le gusta más y un pequeño secreto, como estaremos juntos por un año deberemos de confiar entre nosotros ya que seremos una clase de hermanos y mamá ¿Les parece bien? — Todas y cada una de las cabecitas empezaron a asentir, se encontraban hipnotizadas por la pequeña pelota.

»En ese caso empezaré yo. Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y soy su maestra de inglés. Me gustan las flores y los postres, cualquier tipo de postre será bienvenido, claro que si en mi cumpleaños deciden regalarme alguno, el pastel de chocolate con fresas será el mejor regalo para mí o algún ramo de flores. Mi secreto es uno tan grande y a la vez tan pequeño por lo que sólo nosotros lo sabremos, si en algún momento alguien olvidó su libro, no recuerda una fecha importante o le gustaría saber si mañana lloverá solo debe de acercarse a mí, se podría decir que su nueva maestra además de hablar inglés tiene la facilidad y la buena suerte para todo el mundo. ¡Así que no sean tímidos y pidan lo que quieran! —.

Ino empezó a pasar la pelota aleatoriamente, los niños se sentían motivados a hablar sobre ellos y contar su secreto, algunos escondían una mascota, otros tenían ahorros de mesadas y pensaban en gastarlos en algún nuevo vídeo juego o una Tablet pequeña. ¿En qué momento los niños prefirieron la tecnología a unos juguetes? Misterios del siglo XX que nadie podrá entender.

Sin pensarlo un 'Beep' asaltó en su mente, fuerte y claro que la hizo sujetar su cabeza, fue un dolor un poco más fuerte que una cruda o una simple migraña y lo escucho. Era un niño, estaba en la clase porque los escuchaba recitar las mismas preguntas que les hacía a todos los niños.

— _¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee! Me gusta demasiado jugar cualquier tipo de deporte. ¡Soy bueno en eso! Mi secreto… mí secreto. Yo también puedo encontrar cosas perdidas como usted, maestra, también suelo darles buena suerte a mis equipos pero, es algo extraño…_ — y la voz dejó de escucharse en cuanto un niño tomó la pelota. Era pequeño en comparación a los demás, ojos grandes y un gracioso peinado en forma de hongo.

» ¡Mí nombre es Rock Lee! Me gusta demasiado jugar cualquier tipo de deporte. ¡Soy bueno en eso! Mi secreto… mí secreto es que puedo brincar más alto que todos ¡Soy un saltamontes con la llama de la juventud! —.

— Uhm ¿Saltas tan alto? Seguro eso puede ser maravilloso para tu equipo ¿Hay algo más que desees contarnos? — Era él, se comunicó con ella aunque él no se diese cuenta, pero lo hizo. ¿Será acaso él igual a ella?

— No maestra. ¿Qué otro secreto podría contar? Los niños no tenemos grandes secretos.

— Grandes secretos… Tienes razón, por favor pasa la pelota a otro de tus compañeros.

Y aunque lo tratara el niño siguió en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de pensar e Ino verdaderamente empezaba a desarrollar una migraña, parecía como si se adentrara en su mente y ahí se quedara cómodamente. La escuela terminó, ella se encontraba en su hogar ¡Y lo seguía escuchando! Miraba a través de sus ojos, sentía lo mismo que él, podía oler lo que él ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

— Cariño, te noto cansada ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Parece que los niños consumieron tu energía en todo medio día. ¿Acaso serán una manada de dementores? — molestó su padre mientras alborotaba su cabello y su esposa a su lado negaba en silencio sin evitar esconder la gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— Muy gracioso, papi, pero te haré caso. Si sigues molestándome te aseguró que mandaré a mi manada de dementores a que vengan por tu energía.

Sin esperar nada Morfeo llegó a por ella, a diferencia que este sueño fue diferente.

Ahora era Rock Lee, se encontraba entrenando en lo que parecía ser el dojo de su maestro. Se encontraba sólo y concentrado en terminar su rutina, hasta que las luces se apagaron.

— _¿Sensei? ¿Hay un problema?_

— _Lo siento, tu maestro tuvo que salir repentinamente pero te ha dejado a mí cuidado ¿Por qué no continuas? No te molestaré._ —Habló un joven con el cabello de un todo gris/morado y ojos cansados, lo característico de él era sin duda el crucifico que cargaba en su cuello además de vestir una toga en tono café como los religiosos solían hacerlo en la antigüedad.

— _Yo… creo que lo dejaré por ahora, debo de volver a casa. Dígale a mí Gai-sensei que lo veré mañana._ — Rock Lee empezó a tomar su mochila, estar con un extraño lo ponía nervioso y con alguien como él con su mirada posada sobre sí mismo como un trozo de carne lo hacía poner los pelos de punta.

— _El problema es que dudo que lo veas mañana… Tu profesor partió fuera por un problema familia. ¿Por qué no entenas? Soy buen amigo de tu maestro y además dudo mucho que a Gai le agrade el hecho que dejes de entrenar unos días._

Fue inminente. Todo se desarrolló tan aprisa que fue imposible de darse cuenta, el pequeño niño que se adentró en su cabeza había sido rodeado por varios más como él pero diferentes. Lo único característico de ellos era su belleza, imposible para ser simples humanos, además de vestir unas túnicas con nubes rojas bordadas. Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Rock Lee se encontraba gritando, podía sentir su dolor y delirio, veía como un chico de cabello azabache y largo atado en una coleta que caí a su lado izquierdo enterraba y sacaba su cuchillo, deleitándose del olor de la sangre y sus compañeros recitaban extrañas frases que no lograba identificar.

Ino quería despertar de ese sueño pero tenía el miedo de al hacerlo perder a Rock Lee ¿En verdad era un sueño? El dolor empezaba a ser desgarrador para ella. Así que lo vio.

Parado a un lado del nombre del dojo, 'La llama de la juventud', se encontraba Kankuro, fue en ese momento en el cual Ino logró despertar del cuerpo de Rock Lee y correr hacia su amigo de la infancia, abrazandolo y tratando de proteger y así evitar que le hicieran daño. Lo que no contaba era el que Kankuro la transportaría a otro lugar diferente, un cuarto oscuro y con un hedor que por nada del mundo le gustaría saber que es.

Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba alguien, no podía saber cómo era, el fuego de su cigarrillo iluminaba solamente la silueta de un hombre. ¿Sería bueno? ¡¿Qué importaba el ser bueno o no cuando un niño está siendo asesinado por unos dementes?!

— _Lo mataron. Asesinaron al chico deportista. ¡Debemos de ayudarlo!_

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, he vuelto, tal vez este final de capítulo no concuerda tanto con el del prólogo (en un momento cambiaré el prólogo)

Una persona me ha sugerido cambiar un poco la historia, desde momento no tenía planeado hacer un copy/paste. Simplemente seguir la estructura general. De principio no estaba de acuerdo, ya que se me hacía difícil modificar la historia y acomodarla pero creo que es lo mejor, en vez de escribir sobre la estructura sólo tomé la idea general del libro y algunos hechos importantes en este para poder desarrollar otros que para mi gusto quedarían bien a favor de la pareja. Por lo que si encuentran unos detalles que no concuerden con el prólogo pues serán próximamente editados c:

Con el tema de las personalidades, trataré de apegarme más a las personalidades reales de ellos, sin embargo se me dificulta verdaderamente hacer de un Gaara serio, por más que he querido a lo largo de mis fics sólo sale un Gaara… un tanto retorcido pero sin salir mucho de su propio contexto, así que lamento muchos decepcionarlos con esto pero trataré de cambiarlo más a futuro.

Tengo una pequeña duda y me encantaría que me la resolvieran ustedes los lectores. (DIRÉ UN GRAN SPOILER QUE SERÁ RESUELTO EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO XD) En el libro existe un grupo llamado el "Nudo Verdadero" son quienes les quitan el 'Resplandor' a los niños para de esta forma sobrevivir, por obvias razones escogí a Akatsuki para representarlos. El problema es este. ¿Les gustaría que en este fic ellos como grupo se llamen Nudo Verdadero ó Akatsuki?

Fuera de eso me despido, lo más seguro es que actualice hasta el fin de semana, soy una chica rara que se encierra en bibliotecas y está cursando dos diferentes carreras además de un tercer idioma:c así que dudo mucho tener algo de tiempo entre semana para avanzar, igual que si ustedes dejan varios mensajitos eso podría cambiar… c:

En ese caso nos leemos en el próximo capítulo:D!

PD: Daré gracias especiales a quienes me dejaron los primeros mensajes, graciaaaaaaaaas:D

Gracias JeanyDeiXzz, espero la pareja te agrade más en un futuro, de todos modos apreció que estés leyendo este fic, yo no suelo leer fics de parejas que no me gustan porque muero de celos:c, espero verte más seguido por aquí:D

Yerik, aquí está tu continuación:D, lamento que sea confusa, sinceramente a mí también se me hizo, pero verás que en los demás capítulos explicaré bien todo

El Gran Kaiosama, verdaderamente agradezco tu mensaje, no pensaba tomar mucho en cuenta lo de cambiar un poco la historia pero pensé que otras situaciones se podrían desarrollar y me agradó:3, es genial saber que al igual que yo eres fan de King, será grato saber que continuarás con el fic c: Disfruta de "Bajo el domo" no fue mi favorito pero sin duda alguna entretiene de sobremanera como siempre, saludos :D

Aiooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos c:

PD2. Dios, escribí demasiado aquí abajoD:


End file.
